


{Blank}

by Ragtime-Doll (TheMysteryWriter)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Better prepare your feels for this one, Character Death, Gen, I'm sorry for writing this, Joey is a jerk, Misconception, SquigglyDigg's Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryWriter/pseuds/Ragtime-Doll
Summary: Henry finds himself face to face with an old friend...Or does he?





	{Blank}

\--

**"Who are you?"**  


The question seemed like such an innocent one; my eyes blinking as I stared across the darkness at a figure made of ink. I didn't know how I had gotten here, or where I was. Maybe this figure could help me. 

"You don't remember me?" It asked, it's voice akin to that of a cartoon, perky and full of a smile I couldn't see. It sounded, surprised, almost even insulted by that fact, if I was hearing it correctly.

I shook my head. "No, should I?" Another innocent question. A small bit of familiarity tugged at my mind, but it was like the piece to the puzzle was gone; empty, missing. Why couldn't I remember? There had to be a reason.

The figure seemed to slouch a bit in the shadows, and for a moment I felt guilty, sure I had hurt it's feelings, until it began to laugh. 

Quietly at first, then louder and louder until it was echoing throughout the inky black space we occupied. Then suddenly, it stopped. The figure lifted it's head, and I suddenly caught a glimpse of pie-cut eyes glinting at me maliciously from the darkness. "Nice try Henry.. But I know Joey set you up to this.."

 _Joey._ That was one piece of the puzzle I did have filled in. Wasn't he my partner from back in the day? We worked on animations together, although.. I couldn't remember exactly _what_ animations..- 

A frown tugged at my lips. Huh, that was odd.. Shouldn't I be able to remember an important detail like that? I couldn't ponder the thought for long though as the figure started slowly moving towards me.

"Reeeeeeal clever, sending you here instead of coming to face me himself.." A terrifying chuckle reverberated in it's throat. "He really thought'a everything, didn't he? Even dragging you back into this place just to help him out.. Thinkin' I'll listen to ya just because we were friends back in the day.. Old fool must really think I'm stupid to fall for it though..~"

I felt the urge to step back, the sense of wrongness growing stronger in my chest with every passing second, but I couldn't bring myself to move, like I was rooted to the floor by some unknown force. Perhaps my own morbid curiosity.. 

"What are you talking about? W-who are you? How do you know Joey??" I questioned it loudly, trying to connect dots that continuously failed and fell apart within my mind. Something was wrong here, I was steadily growing more sure of that fact. Why where there so many gaps in my memory? Something just wasn't right here..

The being let out a snort and rolled it's eyes, seemingly irritated by my line of questioning. "Oh, DROP the act Henry! You ain't fooling no one here.."

My heart began to pound in my chest as my head ached with confusion. An act..? What did it mean by that? There must be something important I was missing here.. My strange loss of memory, this creature's apparent anger towards me and Joey-it had to be connected, but _how?_

No matter how hard I tried to make sense of it all though, the puzzle pieces weren't matching, dis-aligning and rearranging in my mind like scattered ghosts that didn't quite fit, unable to find solace wherever they searched for it.

I don't know how long I stood there for, blankly staring into the inky depths deep in thought, but when I blinked, just like that, the creature was in front of me, those cutout eyes piercing my being behind dripping black liquid as that manic grin never wavered. 

My next words died on my tongue as it looked up at me with a strange emotion I could only describe as.. Fear. _**Betrayal.**_ All at once, I felt an odd feeling stir within my heart, and for a single instant, I wanted to grab the creature and run as far away from this room as possible. Away from.. a face I couldn't see, obstructed and blurry in my patchy memory, but dangerous all the same.

It was gone again in the same moment like a wisp of wind, but the feeling it left behind stayed with me as I came to a realization. _This felt.. familiar._ The figure of ink below me must somehow be telling the truth. 

If that was the case though, then.. why was I having such a hard time placing where I had seen it before..?

My hand slowly raised itself, acting on an instinct I didn't even know I had as the phantom urge to touch the being's head filled my mind. I wanted to comfort it, tell it that things were going to be okay.. But I didn't know **why**.

"Please, I.. I'm not acting. I don't understand what's going on here.. How do I know you? What is this place? Why do you think Joey's out to get you?" I asked again, pleading. I needed answers, and the only one who could give them was standing right here in front of me. 

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say though as a gut wrenching pain suddenly shot through my body, causing me to gasp and stumble forward a bit. Looking down to my chest, I nearly screamed when I saw tendrils of what I could only assume to be solidified ink running through my chest, staining me with the crimson liquid of what I quickly realized to be my own blood. No sooner did this realization dawn on me did my head start to pound with a fierce and intense pain, causing me to choke as the strangling feeling spread throughout my body like a wildfire.

Oh. **Oh God**.. I was going to die here, at the hands of a creature who I could honestly not remember having ever known in my life. It said Joey had sent me.. But.. Why? Why would he have requested me to walk through these doors? Did he KNOW this thing would be waiting for me here? And if so.. why would he so knowingly send me to my death?

The creature impaled me further, forcing me to drop to my knees, and I gasped for breath as it stepped closer, it's croissant shaped head now equal height to mine, wearing a twisted grin on it's all-too jovial face. "Heh.. Not putting up much of a fight, are ya old man? Jeez, the years haven't been kind to you.. But then again they haven't been nice to me either. Honestly.. What kind of fool do you **TAKE** me for?? Did you REALLY think I would fall for that little act of yours if ya tried hard enough?"

"P-please, I-" I started, but the creature wasn't finished yet, lowering it's voice, almost disappointingly.

"I thought we were friends Henry.. You may have been stupid back in the day but you were no Joey. You actually cared about us.. But now you're on his side, actin' all innocent to try and get me to follow his orders, pretending like you don't remember about what he **DID** to me? To Alice? To **Boris?!** Not cool pal! I thought you were better then that..."

I was trembling now, black spots filling my vision as it faded in and out. But the creature's words had sparked something inside me. A recognition. A single piece of the puzzle that slipped into place, abet it a little too late. A small smile twitched on my face as I forced my leaking lungs to speak. "Oh.. O-of course.. So that's where I've seen you before.."

My strength was caving in on me, but for some strange reason I had found a bit of solace in this cruel and undeserving death, having finally remembering who this mysterious ink stranger was..

__

**_"Y-You're that old cartoon character Joey always liked talking about.."_**

The last thing I saw was the creature's smile disappear and it's eyes widening before my world pitched to one side and everything went cold and dark around me.

**Author's Note:**

> ..In which Henry is brainwashed by Joey into forgetting all about who Bendy is and is used as a puppet in order to get Bendy to kill his former friend as revenge for the demon turning against him. :^)
> 
> Heehee, sorry Henry~ You're a swell guy and all, but I couldn't resist the thought of angst.
> 
> As of this post, this is the first story I've written on this site~! *throws confetti* It was a ton of fun, and took me about a week, so any comments ya got are most certainly welcome~! ;3 I might even write a follow-up story if y'all want it enough!


End file.
